


Family

by SilverOwlCity



Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, WTF, at all, i don’t know, totally not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Family (most certainly) don’t end in blood.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this started, I don’t know how it wound up like it did. I’m not editing it. It’s weird.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Charmed or Supernatural. Obviously.

Leo tells Chris that maybe he’s there to save them too. Chris disagrees. He knows his father won’t stick around this time – things will be just like they were before. But that night, his memories change. Leo is still an absent asshole, but Piper doesn’t try to fix it for very long.

He knows something is different, but he doesn’t know what. He doesn’t get very many memories before he dies.

(It’s on his birthday and isn’t that hilarious?)

He’s born without any of these memories. He relives the memories his future-self saw starting to come true. He and Wyatt are abandoned when their father’s work becomes too important for him to spend very much time with them.

Chris watches his parents fall out of love. The divorce is final by the time he turns four. He starts calling Dad ‘Leo’ instead. By five, he doesn’t really care about his father – doesn’t see him as much as Wy does. He likes Grandpa more anyway.

He finds a door at Magic School when he’s six. It’s a door he’s never seen before. He follows where it goes into an old house. There’s a group of people in the house. They scare him, but the door back to Magic School vanishes before he can open it again.

The people bare their teeth – dozens of sharp fangs – and laugh at him. He tries to orb, but it doesn’t work. That scares him because he’s never not been able to orb. He calls Wyatt, Auntie Paige, Leo, Dad, but no one comes.

He doesn’t know how long he spends with the creepy people in the scary house, but two men come and rescue him. They cut the heads off of the men and women. He doesn’t understand why they don’t use spells or powers, but something tells him he can trust them.

“Dean,” the taller one says, “I think they kidnapped a kid.”

The shorter one turns to look at him. “Shit.”

The two take their time when they try to talk to him. Chris rolls his eyes. This isn’t his first vanquish. The demons that show up at the house are a lot scarier than the creepy people with teeth. Mommy’s scarier than them. Especially when she’s angry or worried.

Oh no. Does Mommy know he’s gone? Is she going to be upset with him? He didn’t mean to get stuck here, he promises.

“Hey kiddo,” the short man says. “My name’s Dean and this is Sammy.”

Sammy looks like he wants to argue, but stops himself from doing so.

“We’re going to help get you home, okay?” Chris nods. “Okay. Do you know where you live?”

Chris starts to nod again but stops. He doesn’t know where he lives. The Manor feels like home – different from Magic School and Uncle Darrell’s and Auntie Phoebe’s and Auntie Paige’s. He knows it has an address, but he doesn’t know what it is.

He shakes his head. Dean curses again.

The men take the unusually calm toddler outside and place him in the back of their car. It’s black and Chris thinks it’s much prettier than Mommy’s big car or Auntie Paige’s green Bug. Dean and Sammy argue about how to get him home when Chris gets an idea.

He’s out of the scary house now, does that mean he can orb now? Maybe he should try.

He closes his eyes and imagines the feeling of home. He envisions the pretty car on the street outside the Manor. There’s a tinkle and a blue glow.

“Holy shit!” Dean says.

“Language,” Sammy half-heartedly reprimands.

But Chris doesn’t really care. Uncle Henry and Uncle Darrell says words like that all the time. Mommy has a jar of money for when they do. The words don’t bother him very much, but he never ever says them or he’ll be in big trouble. He looks out the window as Dean and Sammy argue about how appropriate his language was for the situation.

He did it! They’re home!

He climbs excitedly from the back seat and runs toward the door. He’s already managed to ring the doorbell when Dean and Sammy scramble out of the car, telling him to wait.

Uncle Coop opens the door as the two other men reach the door.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Coop says. “Guys, I’ve got him. Where did you go? Are you okay?”

Chris wants to tell Uncle Coop that he’s fine. He’s a big boy now and big boys don’t get scared that easily. But before he can do that, Mommy is pushing Uncle Coop away and pulling him inside.

“Christopher Perry Halliwell where have you been?” she demands. “I was so worried.” She wraps her arms around him tightly. “Don’t ever do that again, Chris, okay?”

He nods obediently. “Yes, Mommy.”

She sighs in relief. Lifting her eyes, she sees the two men standing on her porch. Her eyes narrow and she moves Chris behind her.

“Who are you?” she spits.

Chris immediately tells her, “This is Dean and this is Sammy.” He points to the shorter man first, then the taller. “They taked me out of the scary house with the creepy people in it when I couldn’t orb. Mommy, they had fangs!”

“They have fangs, do they?” Mommy asks, eyeing Dean and Sammy like she’s going to freeze them or blow them up.

“No, Mommy, that’s silly. The people in the no-orb house had fangs. They’re the ones that cutted their heads off.”

Both men grimace at that. Great, now the angry mother was going to come for them because her little boy had seen them decapitate a few vamps. Perfect.

“You’re not speaking correctly, Chrissy,” a little boy informs him from the stairs.

“Leave me alone, Wy. I can talk however I want – Mommy says so.”

The rest of the adults watch the interaction with amusement.

“Wyatt, Chris, go with Aunt Phoebe to the living room, okay?”

Both boys agree and follow another brunette and the man from earlier to a room just off the entrance.

“Please, come in. I think we’ve got a lot to talk about,” Piper tells the hunters.

Not being idiots, they agree.

Talking turns into having dinner with the family. Dinner turns into learning everything they can about the witches. It’s more information than can be told in one night so the hunters come back the next night, and the next, and the next, and the next.

Soon, their parading across the country is abandoned for a while while they learn about a whole other side to the supernatural that they didn’t know about.

When they pick up cases again, they start bringing a witch or two along. Paige will often orb them to wherever they need to go. Demon victims die less and less now that they have a half-whitelighter that can heal them.

Dean asks her about that particular power of hers. She tells them how hard it was to learn. For years, she apparently didn’t know how to heal. Her nephews had to teach her how to do more than just orb.

Both brothers become fascinated with the witches and their lore. Sam reads everything he can get his hands on. When Billie brings him to Magic School, he spends hours and hours in the libraries.

Dean finds himself working with Piper, learning the correct ways to make potions and how exactly her powers work. Having far less interest in anything not posing an immediate threat leaves him with too much time on his hands. That makes him the least busy of their little group – and Piper’s favorite choice in babysitter.

He finds it odd how in four months he goes from a nomad hunter traveling across the country to babysitter for angel-witch hybrids. It’s almost laughable. Six months after they rescue Chris from the vamp nest, he and Wyatt start calling them Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam.

A few weeks later, Billy and Sam go out on their first date. Dean and Piper go on their first date almost a month later.

From there, their lives are a blur. Dean and Piper get married two years after they start dating. Somewhere along the way, he stops being Uncle Dean and starts being Dad. His sons and brother are his groomsmen. Chris is twelve and Wyatt is fourteen when their little sister is born.

Melinda is completely, fully human. Dean doesn’t want it any other way.

Sam and Billie attend Magic School and Sam finds himself teaching in a new position. He tells kids all about the dangers of hunters and how they won’t listen. He tells them ways to get rid of and protect against all sorts of things – even when down a power or seven. He and Billie take in some of the orphaned kids they save on hunts.

Chris listens to his Dad tell the story of how he saved the little boy with embarrassment for years. But, as he looks around at his family he remembers something Dean telling him something his father-figure used to tell him.

“Family don’t end in blood.”

He watches his Dad play with his cousins – half-demons, witches, witchlighters, cupids – and his Aunt Billie mixing potions with Uncle Sam. He isn’t related to a single one of them. They were right, he muses.

Family (most certainly) don’t end in blood.

 


End file.
